Lazos
by Priss
Summary: ICHIGOxRUKIA. AU. ¡TERMINADO!. Hermanos, amigos, pareja... ellos eran todo eso y más... ojalá los demás entendieran que el lazo entre esos dos era mucho más profundo y especial de lo que imaginaban.
1. Chapter 1

**. Lazos .**

De: **PRISS.**

_21-JUL-09_

_23-OCT-09_

Capítulo I.

* * *

_Hermanos, amigos, pareja... ellos eran todo eso y más... ojalá los demás entendieran que el lazo entre esos dos era mucho más profundo y especial de lo que imaginaban._

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo no se sintió muy feliz que digamos cuando él y su familia fueron a vivir a Tokyo.

Se suponía que cuando el pelinaranja comenzara a asistir a la universidad, él se mudaría a la capital nipona. . . SOLO!.

¡Pero no!; su loco padre tenía que solicitar un traslado.

**~ No puedo permitir que la familia se separe.**

Fueron las palabras, mejor dicho pretexto, que le había dado Isshin.

Al muchacho no le quedó más remedio que resignarse a soportar las locuras del viejo. . . y la cercanía de su hermana.

**~ Mi hermana…**

Susurró para sí el joven, como tratando de convencerse de algo, dejárselo bien claro.

Torció la boca, acentuando aun más su ya característico ceño fruncido. Se paró al pie de las escaleras y. . .

**~ Oe, enana, ¿cuánto más vas a tardar?.**

Le gritó a la chica, cansado ya de esperar.

Como si no tuviese suficiente con su presencia, ahora el viejo lo había obligado a que fuesen juntos camino a la escuela, pues la preparatoria donde estudiaría la joven estaba cerca de la universidad de Ichigo.

**~ Ya voy, no me grites… y no me digas enana.**

El muchacho apretó ligeramente los dientes al verla bajar de las escaleras; no sabía cómo, pero Rukia siempre lograba sacarlo de sus casillas. Por ahora prefirió ignorarla.

Sin prestarle mayor atención a la chica, el Kurosaki salió de la casa, seguido por la pequeña joven pelinegra.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**.**

**.**

**~ ¡Fuera!.** -Ichigo ni siquiera giró a ver a su compañera al decirle tan grosera despedida.- **~ Anda, se me hace tarde!.**

**~ No me corras!.**

**~ Rukia, en serio… tengo prisa.**

La pelinegra bajó la mirada sin moverse o contestarle al muchacho, hasta que una sola palabra abandonó su boca.

**~ Baka!.**

En seguida, la jovencita bajó apresurada del camaro negro del Kurosaki, corriendo dentro de la preparatoria.

Ichigo torció la boca y apretó fuertemente el volante. ¿Por qué la trataba así?, ¿por qué siempre, después de ser tan grosero con ella, se sentía como basura?.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza; era mejor así.

Echó a andar la maquina nuevamente, alejándose de aquella escuela.

Mientras, ya sentada en su lugar, Rukia conversaba con dos amigas, Hinamori y Kiyone, quienes al parecer estaban bastante animadas acerca de cierto chico de cabellos naranjas.

**~ Tu novio es muy guapo, Kuchiki-san… ¡qué envidia!.**

**~ Dinos… ¿cómo lo conociste?.**

La pelinegra mantenía la mirada fija en su escritorio, entre molesta y avergonzada.

**~ El no es mi novio… es mi hermano!.**

**~ Honto ni?, pero no se parecen en nada.**

**~ Eso es porque…**

La chica bajó la cabeza; en verdad no quería hablar de eso, pero sus amigas lucían bastante interesadas. Dudaba que la dejasen en paz si no les contaba.

**~ Fue hace mucho tiempo…**

Decía ella, más para sí, que para las otras chicas.

Sin darse cuenta, una linda y sutil sonrisa adornó su rostro, como siempre sucedía cada vez que rememoraba aquellos días. . .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Tenía esta idea en la cabeza desde hacía algún tiempo... el grandísimo inconveniente de que Ichigo y Rukia son hermanos.

Aunque el asunto no es así de sencillo. Ya lo sabrán en los siguientes caps.

* * *

.


	2. Chapter 2

**. Lazos .**

De: **PRISS.**

Capítulo II.

* * *

**~ ¿Quién es ella?.**

El niño no pudo evitar la curiosidad, así como tampoco la aversión hacia la pequeña niña de cabello negro, quien venía de la mano de su padre.

**~ Ella es Rukia-chan, y a partir de ahora vivirá con nosotros.**

La respuesta de Isshin no agradó mucho al pequeño pelinaranja, mucho menos cuando su papá le dijo que tratase a esa desconocida como si fuese su hermana.

Sobra decir que Ichigo hizo todo lo contrario. Sin decir palabra alguna, el niño de cabellos naranjas dio vuelta y salió de la habitación. Él JAMÁS aceptaría a esa chiquilla como a alguien de su familia.

**.**

**.**

Pasado un tiempo, la relación entre esos niños no mejoró para nada, de hecho se puso peor.

A pesar de que Rukia era muy callada, trataba de acercarse al niño, más este siempre la ignoraba, hasta que llegó un momento en que la paciencia del pequeño. . . se fue al diablo. . .

**~ Ichi-nii…**

**~ ¡ No me llames así !... yo NO soy tu hermano!.**

El pequeño Kurosaki gritó aquellas crueles palabras, taladrando el frágil corazón de la niña.

Ichigo la miró con desprecio. Ella era una niña callada, débil, siempre abrazada a ese horrible conejo de peluche, chappy, que medía casi lo mismo que ella.

Rukia se mordió el labio inferior, sus lindas pupilas violetas comenzaban a deformarse a causa de las lágrimas que se amontonaban, resistiéndose a deslizarse por sus rosadas mejillas.

Dolía, dolía mucho. Bajó la cabeza, no quería que la viese llorar, que la siguiese lastimando, luego, el enojo la recorrió entera, haciéndola temblar; finalmente alzó el rostro que estaba mojado por las lágrimas.

**~ ¡Te odio!.**

Le dijo, poco antes de salir corriendo.

Los ojos de Ichigo se destiñeron por la sorpresa. Increíble que una niña tan pequeña pudiese utilizar una voz tan fría.

Y sin saber porque, al pequeño Kurosaki le dolió escuchar esas palabras.

Sacudió la cabeza; no lo entendía, ella era solo una niña tonta, débil y llorona. ¿Para qué preocuparse?. . .

El niño no pensó igual varias horas después, cuando, ya de noche, no había señal alguna de la pequeña Kuchiki.

**~ Y Rukia-chan?.**

Preguntó Isshin, preocupado al no encontrar a la niña por ningún lado en la casa.

**~ Yo que sé?, se fue llorando y diciendo que me odiaba.**

El doctor se quedó con la boca abierta al escuchar a su hijo. ¿Cómo podía un niño de diez años expresarse de esa manera?.

Pero el Kurosaki no podía culpar al niño; para él había sido muy difícil perder a su madre, seguramente no era nada fácil para él tener que acostumbrarse a Rukia como su nueva hermana.

**~ Dime algo, Ichigo… ¿qué sientes por Rukia-chan?, ¿no te preocupa?.**

**~ NO… es una molestia, nada más que una carga, no la soporto, es un fastidio. . . ¡quiero que se vaya!.**

El doctor suspiró profundamente al escuchar semejantes palabras de boca de su hijo.

Luego sonrió casi con tristeza. . . eso no era posible. Esa pobre niña había perdido a sus padres en un accidente; ella sobrevivió de milagro, aunque seguramente habría preferido morir.

**~ Ella está muy sola… no tiene a nadie más.**

Isshin se arrodilló a la altura de su hijo, apoyando una mano sobre los anaranjados cabellos del niño.

Todo era su culpa, creía que si se hacía cargo de Rukia, sería bueno para Ichigo convivir con alguien que sufrió un dolor similar. Creía que si Ichigo tenía a alguien a quien proteger, saldría por fin de ese sufrimiento en el que se hundió al morir Masaki.

**~ Lo siento, hijo, debí hablar de esto contigo antes de decidir traerla a vivir con nosotros.**

Tras aquellas palabras, el Kurosaki alborotó los cabellos del niño para luego salir y seguir buscando a la niña.

A Ichigo le remordió la conciencia, no pudo contra la triste expresión de su padre. Había esperado que se molestara con él, que lo reprendiera, pero en cambio el hombre parecía triste con la ausencia de la pelinegra.

Ichigo se entristeció, sintiéndose culpable. . .

Tal vez sería mejor ir a buscar a esa enana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Ichigo. . . tan pequeño y tan cruel T_T.

Bueno, esto no podía ser un terrón de azúcar, pero más adelante habrá algunos buenos momentos para estos dos.

Y por cierto, este cap fue un flashback.

Seguiré con ese ritmo buena parte del fic: un cap normal y un flashback, otro normal y así sucesivamente.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Tsuki-chann**  
**Katsumi Kurosawa**  
**Jessy moon 15**  
**Odaliz Delgado**  
**Maeda Ai**

* * *

.


	3. Chapter 3

**. Lazos .**

De: **PRISS.**

Capítulo III.

* * *

**~ Tadaima.**

La delicada voz de la Kuchiki sonó suave y cansada; recién llegaba de la escuela después de un pesado día.

No esperaba que respondieran a su saludo, después de todo, rara vez había alguien en casa a esas horas de la tarde.

_"Isshin en el hospital, trabajando, e Ichigo…"_

Los pensamientos de la pequeña chica se interrumpieron ante los inusuales ruidos que provenían de la sala.

Curiosa, se guió por las voces y risas; se sorprendió al descubrir que había visitas.

**~ Buenas tardes.**

Saludó con una linda sonrisa que hacía a su rostro brillar.

Todos giraron a ver a la pelinegra.

**~ Buenas tardes, señorita, disculpe por las molestias.**

Le decía un joven de lentes y cabellos azulinos. Al parecer allí se había reunido todo un grupo de estudios.

**~ N-no es ninguna molestia. Aunque es raro que Ichigo invite amigos a casa.**

**~ Ah, te entiendo, Kurosaki es un antisocial, geniudo de lo peor.**

El aludido giró el rostro y frunció el ceño.

**~ Gracias, Ishida.**

**~ Cuando quieras.**

Rukia rió sutil ante la pequeña pelea de esos dos. Nunca imaginó que el pelinaranja se llevase de maravilla con otras personas, pero esos chicos estaban allí, conversando animadamente.

**~ Los dejo para que puedan estudiar tranquilamente.**

**~ De hecho…** -La Kuchiki se giró al escuchar la voz de otro chico.- **~ Terminamos hace un rato e íbamos a jugar cartas. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?.**

La pelinegra dio un paso, a punto de aceptar la invitación del chico pelirrojo con extravagantes tatuajes, más la voz del Kurosaki la dejó helada.

**~ No, Renji, ella tiene que estudiar.**

La joven clavó sus violáceos ojos sobre Ichigo; ese entrometido ni siquiera le había pedido su opinión, simplemente daba a entender que no quería que ella estuviese allí.

Algo en el pecho de Rukia comenzó a dolerle al grado de sofocarla, aun así sonrió ampliamente.

**~ E-es cierto, apenas serán los exámenes en la preparatoria… con permiso.**

La chica de oscuros cabellos subió apresurada a su habitación, sin dar cabida a más comentarios.

**~ ¡Imbécil!.**

Decía Uryuu golpeando a Ichigo en la cabeza.

**~ Oye!, por qué fue eso?.**

**~ Por idiota, por eso!.**

El pelinaranja ignoró a su amigo y volvió a concentrarse en sus cartas.

Un tranquilo silencio los envolvió por unos instantes. . . hasta que Renji se atrevió a romperlo.

**~ ¡Tu hermana sí que es linda!... Ichigo, que envidia!.**

El Kurosaki alzó la mirada, ligeramente oculta tras sus cartas. Levantó una ceja, envidia, ¿por qué?.

El pelirrojo pareció adivinar su expresión.

**~ Tú puedes verla todos los días.**

**~ Para lo que me importa esa enana, plana.**

Ichigo volvió a concentrarse en su juego, pero apretaba fuertemente los dientes.

No le gustó nada el comentario del Abarai, pero no iba a defender a esa chiquilla. . . JAMÁS!.

**~ Yo también creo que es linda.**

Ishida se sentó junto a Renji, lo que fuera con tal de molestar al Kurosaki.

**~ Parece delicada.**

**~ Chad, tu también?.**

**~ No les hagas caso, Kurosaki-kun, te molestan porque saben que a ningún hermano le gusta que se fijen en su hermanita.**

Una chica pelinaranja se aferró al brazo del muchacho, creyendo comprender la razón de su enojo. . . ¡qué equivocada estaba!.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Ya entrada la noche, Rukia bajó por un vaso de agua.

Todo era silencio a comparación de la tarde; hacia un par de horas que los amigos del pelinaranja se habían ido.

**~ ¿Qué haces?.**

La pelinegra casi brincó del susto al escuchar la voz del Kurosaki.

**~ I-Ichigo, qué…**

El chico solo le mostró una cerveza, respondiendo cualquier duda que ella pudiese tener. El silencio los acompañó por unos instantes.

**~ Rukia… te pediré que no estés cerca, ni mucho menos converses con mis amigos cuando ellos vengan.**

**~ Por, ¡¿por qué?.**

Los ojos de la chica se destiñeron.

**~ ¡Porque me molesta!.**

La Kuchiki bajó la mirada; sus pupilas parecían temblar.

**~ Descuida, no volverá a pasar.**

Decía la chica apenas en un hilillo de voz, luego corrió escaleras arriba hasta encerrarse en su habitación.

Ichigo se sintió como un maldito, pero ni esa sensación evitó que admirara las torneadas piernas de la chica que dejaban a la vista los shorts de su pijama.

Genial, no solo era un maldito infeliz. . . también era un pervertido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Ichigo sigue siendo cruel T_T.

Y Rukia que sufre por ello T_T.

Lo peor del asunto es que el pelinaranja seguirá siendo un maldito con la pobre chica, aunque hay una razón que se develará más adelante.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Tsuki-chann**  
**Nami-chan**  
**Jessy moon 15**  
**Lovetamaki1**  
**Maeda Ai**  
**Katsumi Kurosawa**  
**Clan Yuki**  
**Jan3siitha**  
**Odaliz Delgado**

* * *

.


	4. Chapter 4

**. Lazos .**

De: **PRISS.**

Capítulo IV.

* * *

**~ Enana tonta… ¿dónde estás?.**

A Ichigo no le hizo gracia tener que salir a buscar a esa niña en medio de la lluvia. Con lo que él odiaba ese clima.

_"Cuándo la encuentre esa enana tendrá que escucharme."_

Pensaba, quitándose el impermeable que poco o nada le había protegido de la lluvia.

Subió a su habitación, se daría un buen baño con agua bien caliente para no resfriarse.

Apenas iba a abrir el armario para sacar ropa seca, cuando escuchó unos sollozos. . .

_"¡No creo que…!"_

Pensó. No podía ser que esa niña hubiese estado allí todo el santo día. Más al abrir la puerta lo comprobó.

Rukia lloraba desconsolada, abrazando sus rodillas.

**~ Idiota!... sabes que te busqué por todos lados, papá está muy preocupado por ti y tú aquí como si nada.**

Pero la pequeña no hacía caso de los reclamos del pelinaranja, en cambio seguía llorando, llamando entre sollozos a sus padres que, por más que ella quisiera, no volverían.

Al Kurosaki se le encogió el corazón. Esa chiquilla extrañaba a sus padres, tanto como él a su madre. Al menos el tenía al loco de su padre, pero ella. . . Rukia estaba sola y él había sido tan cruel con ella.

**~ Oe, enana, lo siento… sal de allí y llamemos a papá para decirle que estás bien.** -Ella alzó el rostro; sus lindos ojitos violetas embargados por la tristeza y la soledad.- **~ Gomen na!.**

Ichigo extendió una mano, esperando a que la pelinegra la aceptara. Rukia dudó un momento, pero al final estrechó la mano del pelinaranja.

**~ Ven.** -La bajó del armario hasta tocar el piso.- **~ Mira nada más, de por si eres fea y con los ojos así…**

Le decía él, limpiando unas cuantas lágrimas.

**~ Baka!.**

Ichigo sonrió al escucharla.

En ese instante, el pequeño Kurosaki se dio cuenta de que definitivamente prefería verla enojada a verla llorar, especialmente si era por su culpa.

**~ Tengo mucha hambre, tengo ganas de pizza… ¿quieres cenar conmigo?.**

Le propuso él, con una gran sonrisa, las mejillas de la pequeña se colorearon rojas para luego sonreírle tiernamente al niño, cuyas mejillas parecieron reflejar el color de las de la Kuchiki, aunque más tenue.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Las cosas entre ambos niños mejoraron mucho a partir de entonces. Jugaban juntos e Ichigo la cuidaba casi celosamente, realmente preocupado por la pequeña.

A la vista de la gente, esos dos realmente parecían dos hermanos muy unidos, pero los niños, especialmente Ichigo, no lo creían así.

El pelinaranja nunca quiso que Rukia lo llamase "onii-chan". . . él, por su parte. . . era feliz al llamarla. . . enana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Me imagino a estos dos de niños. . . y me da una ternura ^0^ .

Este cap quedó muy pequeñito. La razón es que este y el cap seis eran originalmente uno solo, pero decidí dividirlo para finalmente quedar así.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Otonashi Saya**  
**Lovetamaki1**  
**Kena02**  
**Laura**  
**Odaliz Delgado**  
**Jessy moon 15**  
**Clan Yuki**  
**Foreveryour**  
**Jhoil**  
**Katsumi Kurosawa**  
**Nami-chan**  
**Akisa**  
**Paoooo**  
**Maeda Ai**

Wow, muchas gracias a todas las buenas personas que están leyendo este fic T_T. Que feliz soy ^^.  
Veo que a muchos de ustedes les gusta que Ichigo sea un maldito con Rukia. Pobrecilla t_t. Bueno, seguirá siendo cruel, con algunos momentos tiernos. Pero en algún momento él cambiará eso, al menos un poco.

Aclarando algunas dudas:

Karin y Yuzu no figuran en esta historia . No existen.

Ichigo es 5 años mayor que Rukia. Aunque depende los "flashback" ya que tratan de la infancia y adolescencia de este par.

Habrá LEMON más adelante, les avisaré un cap antes por si no lo quieren leer t_t.

Sé que los caps son cortos, pero es que tengo la sensación de que entre más cortos, mejor me quedan los caps e incluso los fics ^^´.

* * *

.


	5. Chapter 5

**. Lazos .**

De: **PRISS.**

Capítulo V.

* * *

Rukia realmente pensó que Ichigo no podría hacerla sentir peor después de aquella noche. . . ¡qué equivocada estaba!.

Sus amigos iban de vez en cuando a casa, los chicos, porque esa mujer, Inoue, últimamente frecuentaba mucho al pelinaranja. Y la Kuchiki no podía más que morderse los labios y tragarse su enojo.

Ella no podía más que saludar, porque si se trataba de hablar con ellos, el Kurosaki la fulminaba con la mirada, peor si la veía conversando con Renji. Vamos, como si fuese su culpa, era el pelirrojo quien la buscaba y trataba de entablar conversaciones.

Así que, como las demás veces, la pelinegra terminó encerrándose en su habitación, pues los amigos del pelinaranja habían ido a estudiar, aun a pesar de que no todos estudiaban para la misma profesión.

Según tenía entendido, solo Ichigo e Ishida pretendían practicar medicina; Chad y Orihime estaban en psicología mientras que Renji se había inclinado por las relaciones internacionales.

_"Aunque no tiene pinta de hombre de negocios, sinceramente."_

Pensaba la chica; una pequeña y linda sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

Como sea, todos ellos eran amigos de varios años ya, así que al parecer se llevaban muy bien, al grado de formar un peculiar circulo de estudios.

**~ Ahh, soy patética!.**

La Kuchiki suspiró, recostándose sobre su cómoda cama.

Debería ella preocuparse por sus propios asuntos y no por Ichigo y sus amigos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Hinamori le había pedido ayuda con la materia de historia. Quizá debería salir de su encierro y visitar a su amiga.

Con una sonrisa en la cara, como si los ánimos hubiesen vuelto a ella, Rukia tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación, bajando apresurada las escaleras.

**~ Ichigo, voy a salir, debo ir a…**

La voz de la joven se apagó por la sorpresa, pues al entrar a la sala no esperó ver a Inoue prácticamente encima del Kurosaki, besándolo o mejor dicho, comiéndoselo a besos.

La pelinegra de pronto se vio invadida por un fuerte sentimiento de tristeza, su pecho dolía y un incomodo y doloroso nudo se formó en su garganta. ¿Por qué?. . . ¿por qué se sentía así?.

**~ Ahh, Rukia-chan!… gomen, yo creo que… ya debo irme!.**

Avergonzada al verse descubierta, la joven de largos cabellos marrones se acomodó las ropas y salió de la casa, no sin antes, claro, despedirse del muchacho con un fugaz beso, mismo que él le correspondió, rompiendo las ilusiones de la pelinegra.

Una vez la dotada se fue, el silencio envolvió a los jóvenes. Apenada, Rukia quiso retomar lo que quería decirle al pelinaranja.

**~ Y-yo solo quería de, decirte que iré a…**

**~ ¡ No me interesa !.** -Las pupilas de la chica se destiñeron ante las palabras de Ichigo.- **~ Maldición, ¿solo nos interrumpiste para decirme esa estupidez?.**

**~ Y-yo… gomen.**

**~ Ah, Rukia, estoy harto de que me molestes y te entrometas en mis asuntos… ¡no haces más que estorbarme!.**

Ese fue el golpe final para el pobre corazón de la Kuchiki, quien bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio. Quería decirle algo a Ichigo, pero la voz se le atoró en la garganta.

Finalmente el dolor la hizo dar media vuelta y salir corriendo de la casa.

_"Descuida, Ichigo… no volveré a ser un estorbo para ti."_

Pensaba la joven, mientras corría desesperada y las lágrimas resbalaban por sus tersas mejillas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Creo que esta vez el pelinaranja si fue muy cruel, pero lo lamentará. . .

Y Rukia. . . la compensaré por tantos desplantes ^^' .

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Lovetamaki1**  
**Akisa**  
**Clan Yuki**  
**Jessy moon 15**  
**Nami-chan**  
**Kena02**  
**Katsumi Kurosawa**  
**Foreveryour**  
**Maeda Ai**  
**Yoruichi00**  
**Rukiakuran**  
**Odaliz Delgado**

Muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews. Me hacen feliz T_T.  
Agradeciendoles por su apoyo a esta historia, y también porque el cap anterior fue muy corto, les dejo este cap por adelantado (que también es muy corto ^^).

Leyendo sus comentarios, parece ser que a muchos de ustedes les agrada la idea del lemon, bueno, habrá unos cuantos encuentros.

* * *

.


	6. Chapter 6

**. Lazos .**

De: **PRISS.**

Capítulo VI.

* * *

Aun cuando su relación había mejorado muchísimo, era común verlos discutir por cualquier pequeñez.

Eran muy tiernos, sinceramente. Para Isshin era todo un deleite ver a los niños correr de aquí para allá, gritar, reír y pelear, para luego volver a reír. Si, esos eran los sonidos de un verdadero hogar. Por primera vez desde que su esposa murió, el Kurosaki sentía que la felicidad regresaba.

El doctor pronto se dio cuenta de cómo su hijo protegía y celaba a la pequeña niña.

Una sonrisa le cruzó el rostro, así como una descabellada idea le vino a la mente, una que, quizás. . . no lo era tanto.

**~ Ichigo… ven aquí, hijo.**

El pequeño pelinaranja giró donde su padre; miró a Rukia tan solo un instante, asegurándose que nada pasaría mientras él iba con Isshin.

La pelinegra iba tras un esponjoso conejo blanco que el doctor le había obsequiado a causa de su primer cumpleaños con los Kurosaki.

**~ ¿Qué pasa?.**

El hombre tardó en responderle al pequeño, tomándose su tiempo para examinar la expresión de su hijo. Era nuevo ese brillo en sus inocentes ojos e Isshin conocía muy bien la causa de tal luminosidad.

**~ Dime, hijo… ¿sabes cuál es el significado de tu nombre?.**

El pelinaranja dobló las cejas en señal de confusión.

¿Para eso fue que su papá interrumpió su juego?, pues no le veía sentido al asunto.

El Kurosaki adivinó los pensamientos de su hijo; posó la mano en los cabellos naranjas del niño, desordenándolos.

**~ Oye, ¡no lo hagas!... es 'fresa´, ¿no?.**

**~ Ja, ja, ja!…**

El doctor rió a carcajadas al escuchar a su pequeño.

Esa inocencia y sencillez tan suyos eran sin duda parte de su personalidad.

**~ ICHI significa "número uno", y GO es "guardián". * … dime, hijo… ¿hay alguien a quien quieras proteger?.**

El pequeño Kurosaki bajó la cabeza; la imagen de su madre llegó a su mente. Si, él siempre quiso cuidar a su madre, la amaba tanto, pero ella ya no estaba.

Subió la mirada, fijando sus amielados ojitos en el rostro de su progenitor. Bueno. . . no, no se lo diría, además, era más fácil que el viejo lo protegiese a él, dada su corta edad.

**~ Mira, Ichigo… ya tengo a chappy!...**

El pelinaranja giró la mirada, encontrándose a una Rukia que corría hacia él con una gran sonrisa iluminándole el rostro y cargando a ese endemoniado animalito.

Las mejillas del niño se colorearon en ligero carmín. Pero el esponjoso conejito se escapó de los brazos de la Kuchiki, quien comenzó a perseguirlo por el pequeño jardín.

**~ Rukia!.**

**~ Nani?.**

Preguntó Isshin, extrañado ante el débil susurro de su hijo, pues la niña ya estaba varios metros alejada de ellos.

**~ Protegeré a Rukia… ¡siempre!.**

El pelinegro no pudo contener la marcada sonrisa que le provocaron las palabras de su niño. Era como escucharse a sí mismo cuando comprendió que estaba enamorado de Masaki.

No cabía duda que Ichigo se parecía más a él de lo que ninguno de los dos imaginaba.

**~ ¡Bien dicho!.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

* Ese es el significado que el propio Ichigo explica en el cap 21, al menos en el doblaje mexicano ^^'.

Y como mencione antes, este y el cap 4 originalmente eran uno.

Aunque debo admitir que esta parte me encantó, pues refleja a un Ichigo más tierno.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Lovetemaki1**  
**Jessy moon 15**  
**Yoruichi00**  
**Yukime-san**  
**Nami-chan**  
**Rukiakuran**  
**Kena02**  
**Akisa**  
**Clan Yuki**  
**Tsuki-chann**  
**Foreveryour**  
**Odaliz Delgado**  
**Maeda Ai**  
**Robin**  
**Katsumi Kurosawa**

Muchas, muchas, muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews. Me da gusto que esta historia les este gustando.  
Gracias a su apoyo, este fic se ha convertido en mi 10mo. fic con más reviews.

Vaya, ahora si hay mucho enojo hacia Ichigo.  
Sufrirá, se lo merece. Más que nada, su conciencia se encargará de ello.  
Si habrá un pretendiente para Rukia, aunque no me animo a profundizar una relación entre ella y otro chico T_T.

* * *

.


	7. Chapter 7

**. Lazos .**

De: **PRISS.**

Capítulo VII.

* * *

Vacía, así estaba la habitación de la pelinegra, la casa entera lo estaba. La diferencia es que en la habitación de Rukia, a excepción de la cama, no había siquiera un tapete.

La casa se sentía fría, desolada.

Para el pelinaranja carecía de sentido permanecer en su hogar; se sentía sofocado y fuera de lugar.

Jamás pensó que sus tontas palabras provocarían esto. Al siguiente día de decirle a la chica la gran mentira de que "le estorbaba", esta se fue de la casa a vivir con una amiga, según palabras de su padre, quien por cierto no lo miró a los ojos en ningún momento desde entonces, y de eso hace ya dos semanas.

Isshin estaba molesto, lo sabía muy bien.

**~ Entonces… ¿por qué no me reprende?, por qué no dice nada?.**

Susurraba para sí el muchacho.

Una vez más, Ichigo no encontró respuesta. . . estaba solo.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**~ ¿Cómo has estado?.**

La Kuchiki sonrió suavemente.

Esa parecía ser la pregunta favorita del Kurosaki cada vez que iba a verla.

**~ Bien… me siento un poco más autosuficiente.**

**~ Me alegra.**

El hombre bajó la mirada. Las palabras de la chica parecían ser ciertas, pero eso no podía contra la tristeza que desbordaban sus hermosos ojos violetas.

Pues desde su última discusión con Ichigo, Rukia optó por irse de esa casa. Era muy claro que el pelinaranja no la toleraba, de hecho, ella bien sabía que Ichigo la odiaba. . .

_"En cambio, yo…"_

La pelinegra bajó la mirada.

Lo había venido considerando tiempo atrás, el rendirse y alejarse de los Kurosaki. Incluso Hinamori, compañera de clase y amiga suya, la había invitado a mudarse a du departamento. Como ella vivía sola al elegir estudiar el bachillerato en Tokyo y no en Kanagawa, sus padres le proporcionaron un departamento.

_"Lo que es ser niña rica."_

Pensaba Rukia, agradeciendo la oferta de Momo.

**~ Y… ¿cómo está Ichigo?.**

Isshin dobló las cejas con tristeza mientras contemplaba como su hija mantenía la mirada fija en la distancia.

Sin duda, la pequeña Rukia se preocupaba y extrañaba al idiota de Ichigo, aunque ella lo negase.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Había salido a comer una hamburguesa con sus amigos.

El muchacho de cabellos naranjas siempre se había divertido con ellos, pero hoy no tenía ganas ni de discutir con Ishida. E Inoue colgada de su brazo no ayudaba sino a incrementar su fastidio.

Al final, el Kurosaki se disculpó con sus amigos y prefirió caminar solo por la ciudad; su ceño totalmente marcado. Estaba enojado, muy enojado y lo estaba consigo mismo.

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?. . . ¿por qué tenía la maldita sensación de que se había comportado como un verdadero patán?. ¿Por qué siempre terminaba desquitando sus frustraciones con la pequeña Kuchiki?.

**~ Maldición!.**

Susurró para sí el pelinaranja, incomodo por alguna extraña arzón, y es que siempre pensó que su vida sería mucho más tranquila y feliz si Rukia no hubiese llegado con ellos. . .

_"Pensaba… que si ella se iba, sería genial… sería libre."_

Los pensamientos del muchacho no hicieron sino aumentar su frustración y su enojo.

Alzó el rostro, apretando los dientes, de pronto comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, como tratando de huir de todos sus pensamientos y emociones.

Estaba arrepentido, eso era una realidad, su conciencia no lo dejaba en paz. . . pero que extrañaba a la enana. . .

**~ Es una estupidez!.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Sufre Ichigo, sufre.

Hay una buena razón para que el pelinaranja insista en alejar a Rukia de él, y la sabrán en el siguiente cap.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Lovetamaki1**  
**Yoruichi00**  
**Yukime-san**  
**Jessy moon 15**  
**Clan Yuki**  
**Akisa**  
**Deathslove26**  
**Nami-chan**  
**Jhoil**  
**Aurora MoRe**  
**Guest**  
**Katsumi Kurosawa**  
**Kena02**

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este fic. I´m happy T_T.  
No será exactamente un galan o pretendiente lo que tenga Rukia, pero si ayudará. Más que nada, es un amigo que, sin querer (bueno, un poquito ^^) provoca los celos de Ichigo.

* * *

.


	8. Chapter 8

**. Lazos .**

De: **PRISS.**

Capítulo VIII.

* * *

¿Cuándo fue que las cosas comenzaron a complicarse?. Ichigo no sabría decirlo.

A sus escasos dieciséis años, el joven pelinaranja pasaba por los momentos más complicados y vergonzosos de su corta vida.

Acababa de despertar de un loco sueño, ¿o debería decir pesadilla?.

Respiraba agitado, sus pupilas desteñidas ante la sorpresa y la incredulidad.

**~ No!... ¡no puede ser!...**

Susurró, su garganta estaba tan seca que su voz apenas y produjo un débil gemido.

No podía ser, no, esto no podía estar pasando. Había soñado con Rukia. . . desnuda. La chiquilla de once años, la enana fastidiosa que se divertía llevándole la contraria y discutiendo con él.

Ichigo apretó los dientes así como las sábanas.

Cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse, tratando de sacar esa imagen de su cabeza, la imagen de Kuchiki Rukia desnuda para él.

El Kurosaki no pudo volver a dormir en toda la noche. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos estaban bastante marcadas. Después del incomodo sueño erótico, Ichigo se vio obligado a darse una ducha con agua bien fría, aun cuando fuesen las dos de la madrugada.

El baño le ayudó a su cuerpo a volver a su estado común, más no pudo deshacerse de la imagen de Rukia.

**~ ¡Maldicióonnn!...**

Gritó el muchacho, sujetándose la cabeza y alborotando su extravagante cabellera.

Se detuvo en seco al recordar que no estaba solo, y alzó la mirada, encontrándose con las incrédulas y curiosas miradas de su viejo. . . y la de ella.

El pelinaranja pronto giró el rostro; su cara toda roja.

No, ni siquiera podía mirar a la enana sin recordar su pequeño y frágil cuerpo, libre de cualquier estorbosa prenda. . . ¿estorbosa?.

_"¡Felicidades, Ichigo!… eres todo un loco pervertido, tal como tu padre."_

Se torturaba mentalmente el muchacho.

**~ ¿Estás bien, Ichigo?.**

El joven giró la mirada, encontrándose con el rostro de la Kuchiki, muy, muy cerca del suyo. Eso lo asustó, sinceramente.

Si, estaba asustado de no saber de que era capaz de hacer con ella tan cerca.

Sus mejillas se colorearon rojas; se puso de pie abruptamente, saliendo de la cocina y alegando que no tenía hambre.

**~ ¿Qué le pasa?.**

Preguntaba la chiquilla, más para ella que para su padre, quien estaba sentado junto a ella, ocultando prácticamente el rostro tras las enormes hojas del periódico.

Una sonrisa burlona le cruzaba el rostro. Para él era tan fácil descifrar las expresiones y reacciones de su hijo, además, para él no pasaba desapercibido como Ichigo lanzaba miradas clandestinas a la pequeña pelinegra. Miradas llenas de deseo e ilusión, así como de confusión.

Para Isshin era muy gracioso ver a su hijo tan confundido, esforzándose por dejar de sentir lo que sentía.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**.**

**~ Maldición!, maldición!, maldición!, maldicióonnn!…** -Ichigo iba de camino a la escuela, renegando por la difícil situación.- **~ ¡Puto sueño y puta suerte!.**

No podía ser que fantaseara de esa manera con la enana.

Su ceño se marcó aun más para luego apretar los dientes; tenía una mirada que desbordaba decisión.

No caería ante ese tipo de emociones, así tuviera que alejarse de Rukia. . .

**~ Así tenga que tratarla con la punta del pie.**

Se decía a sí mismo, como para convencerse.

Estaba decidido a no arrastrar a Rukia en sus perversiones.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Y aquí, por fin, la razón por la cual Ichigo cambió tanto su trato con Rukia.

Y es muy entendible, a mi parecer, dada la personalidad del muchacho, además. . . en este cap ella tiene tan solo once años, y él, siendo un joven de dieciséis. . . es para asustarse de sí mismo, ¿no?.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Maeda Ai**  
**Rukiakuran**  
**Yukime-san**  
**Jessy moon**  
**Yoruichi00**  
**Akisa**  
**Guest 1 **  
**Tsuki-chann**  
**Lovetamaki1**  
**Koral Kurosaki**  
**Joyanegra**  
**Sakura-Jeka**  
**Deathslove26**  
**Nami-chan**  
**Laura**  
**QaramellTem**  
**Foreveryour**  
**Clan Yuki**  
**Odaliz Delgado**

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS.  
Me alegra ver que esta historia ha tenido mucha aceptación. Sinceramente no creí que fuese a ser así de popular. Gracias, gracias, gracias. . .

Sobre el fic, bueno, el chico que "quiere" con Rukia, no es ninguno de los que han mencionado en algunos de los reviews. De hecho, es alguien que ya apareció en caps anteriores. Pero no habrá absolutamente nada, de hecho, Ichigo solito se da cuenta y reacciona a sus sentimientos y los de la pelinegra.  
Sabrán de quien se trata en el proximo cap.

Por cierto, ¿qué opinan de las razones del pelinaranja para tratar tan mal a Rukia?.  
Creo que son razones de mucho peso, ya que, cuando Ichigo comenzó a soñar de esa manera con Rukia, ella aun era una niña. No era una situación cualquiera, y el Kurosaki se asustó de si mismo, por eso trata mal a la pelinegra, porque quiere alejarla de él.

* * *

.


	9. Chapter 9

**. Lazos .**

De: **PRISS.**

Capítulo IX.

* * *

Ichigo finalmente decidió buscar a Rukia y disculparse con ella. Digamos que no pudo contra su conciencia, además. . .

_"Realmente extraño a esa enana."_

El pelinaranja sacudió la cabeza ante tal pensamiento; sus mejillas rojas. Estaba pensando en puras tonterías.

Como sea, el Kurosaki suspiró profundo, sintiéndose derrotado.

Sus ojos fijos en el semáforo en rojo, que le daba tiempo para pensar.

No quería recordar cómo fue que obtuvo la dirección donde ahora vivía la pelinegra. . .

Isshin lo abrazó llorando, agradeciéndole por recapacitar e ir por su pequeña y adorada niña. Remarcando, como no, que Ichigo se había tardado en aceptar que ella le gustaba mucho.

Por supuesto, el doctor terminó en el suelo, con la marca del zapato de su hijo en la cara.

Finalmente, el semáforo se tornó verde, permitiéndole al pelinaranja avanzar.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos antes de que el muchacho llegase al lugar indicado. Y no más de una calle antes, pudo divisar a lo lejos a un par de personas que charlaban animadamente.

Los ojos del Kurosaki se dilataron y perdieron color ante la sorpresa.

Esos de allá eran Rukia. . . y Renji. De pronto una inexplicable ira se apoderó del muchacho y frenó con furia sin preocuparse por estacionar su pobre auto, bajó del mismo hecho una furia. La pareja no se percató de él sino hasta que Ichigo haló con nula delicadeza el brazo de la pelinegra, alejándola del pelirrojo.

**~ I-Ichigo, qué?!...**

**~ Escucha esto porque solo lo diré una vez… ¡aléjate de ella!.**

Dicho esto, el Kurosaki se llevó a Rukia prácticamente a rastras, obligándola a subir al auto aun a pesar de las quejas de la chica.

Renji Abarai se quedó inmóvil, tan solo mirando la escena. Sonrió. . .

**~ Ya te habías tardado… Ichigo.**

Susurró para sí, mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**.**

La Kuchiki se negó a bajar del auto.

**~ Entra a la casa!.** -Le dijo él con voz queda, pero firme y autoritaria; ella ni siquiera lo volteó a ver.- **~ ¡ENTRA!.**

Insistió, gritando esta vez.

La pelinegra se estremeció, era la primera vez que Ichigo le hablaba de esa manera y aunque tratase de esconderlo. . . en ese momento le tenía miedo al muchacho.

El Kurosaki se desesperó, y aun notando el ligero temblor por parte de la chica, poco le importó y la obligó a salir del auto y entrar a la casa, donde los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

**~ ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?.**

**~ Eso debería preguntarlo yo.**

**~ ¿A qué te refieres?.**

El pelinaranja frunció aun más el ceño. Estaba fuera de sí, no podía controlar su ira y ella todavía se hacía la que no sabía nada.

Trató de calmarse al apretar los dientes y su voz salió apenas.

**~ No te permito que te acerques a Renji.**

**~ ¡¿No me permites?!.**

Rukia estaba incrédula. ¿Quién se creía él para permitirle o no tener amistad con alguien?.

La Kuchiki enrojeció ante el enojo. Ese hombre era, era. . .

**~ Insoportable!.**

Dicho esto, Rukia se giró y subió rápidamente las escaleras, siendo seguida por un Ichigo aun enojado.

La Kuchiki entró a su habitación en la que pretendía encerrarse, más el muchacho detuvo la puerta con una sola mano. La fuerza de la chica era nada contra la de él, por lo que el pelinaranja terminó por entrar y azotar la puerta tras de sí.

**~ Tú no puedes estar con ningún hombre, ¿entiendes?... ¿ENTIENDES?.**

Le gritó él; sus ojos prácticamente lanzando fuego.

**~ Esas son estupideces… ¿Por qué crees que… ?**

**~ PORQUE TÚ ERES MÍA Y DE NADIE MÁS.**

Rukia se estremeció ante aquellas palabras, no por los violentos gritos, sino por la confesión y lo que le siguió a esta. . .

Lo que Rukia no esperaba, lo que jamás imaginó, fue que el chico se acercase a ella, la tomase con fuerza y, con igual fuerza y furia, la besara. . .

La mujercita estaba paralizada, sintiendo los posesivos y hasta bruscos labios del Kurosaki, quien la besaba sin importarle nada más. . .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

POR FIN!. Ya me había tardado en plasmar escenas así, aunque fuese al final del cap ^^'.

Ahora lo más esperado está por venir. Siguiente cap. . . LEMON.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Yukime-san**  
**Akisa**  
**Jessy moon 15**  
**Foreveryour**  
**Yoruichi00**  
**Yuunieh Skylark**  
**Sakura-Jeka**  
**Lovetamaki1**  
**Katsumi Kurosawa**  
**Nami-chan**  
**Joyanegra**  
**Maeda Ai**  
**Tsuki-chann**

GARCIAS MIL POR LEER ESTE FIC ^v^.  
Ya rebasamos los 100 reviews T_T.

Me alegra que la razón de Ichigo le pareciera valida a la mayoría de ustedes, aunque también no suficiente. Quizás el proceder de Ichigo ha sido extremo, lastimando los sentimientos de Rukia, pero ya las cosas cambiarán.

Ojalá no se decepcionen con el chico que pretendía a Rukia, ya que nadie lo menciono.  
Tampoco es que la pretendiese realmente, pues Renji se percató desde el principio de los sentimientos de Ichigo y no se atrevió a hacerse ilusiones con una chica que correspondía el sentir del Kurosaki.

Por cierto, ofrezco disculpas por los comentarios insultantes de cierta "persona", quien primero insulta la historia, luego a mí, y ahora a los lectores.  
¿Por qué hay gente que le gusta molestar a los demás?.  
Creo que esta persona no tiene porque leer la historia sino le gusta, o si no le gustan mis ideas en el fic. Una cosa es hacer crítica constructiva, pero esta persona solo se está dedicando a "joder" a los demás.  
Ni hablar. No tiene nada que hacer. Esperemos que se aburra de estar molestando y se dedique a estudiar o algo.

Lo siento. . . necesitaba decirlo. Y lamento mucho si este "sujeto" ha llegado a incomodar a alguien.  
Ignorémoslo (a).

Y por favor, sigan disfrutando de este fic ^^.

* * *

.


	10. Chapter 10

**. Lazos .**

De: **PRISS.**

Capítulo X.

* * *

Rukia terminó correspondiendo a los apasionados y exigentes labios del pelinaranja.

No pudo resistirse, ella. . . también lo deseaba, lo esperó por tanto tiempo que ahora no podía detenerse. Y allí, sobre la cama de la Kuchiki, ella bajo el cuerpo del Kurosaki, las ropas poco a poco comenzaron a estorbarles.

Una de las manos del muchacho se perdió bajo la blusa de la pelinegra, quien rompió el actual beso para soltar un gemido que a Ichigo se le antojó delicioso.

El Kurosaki oprimió suave y dulcemente el pequeño seno izquierdo de la chica aun por encima del sostén.

**~ Ma-matte, Ichigo, no…**

**~ Shuu, tranquila, pequeña.**

**~ Es, es que yo…**

**~ ¿No quieres?.**

Rukia desvió la mirada; sus mejillas rojas por la situación, así como por la pregunta de su compañero y todos los pensamientos que aquella acarreaba.

**~ N-no es eso… es solo que…**

Ichigo no permitió que la joven continuara.

No había tiempo para palabras, solo para el amor.

El pelinaranja siguió masajeando los pechos de la Kuchiki, cuyos gemidos llenaron la habitación.

Susurrando dulces e incitantes palabras al oído de Rukia, Ichigo venció poco a poco todas las barreras que ella trataba de poner entre ellos. La estorbosa ropa terminó siendo arrojada lejos de aquella cama que sostenía a los dos futuros amantes.

**~ I-Ichigo, tu…**

La pelinegra se arqueó al sentir como los labios del muchacho se posaban sobre su pezón derecho, succionándolo casi con demencia, transportándola al mismísimo paraíso.

_"Es bellísima."_

Pensaba el Kurosaki sin dejar de saborear la blanca piel de su pequeña acompañante.

Rukia se retorcía bajo el cuerpo de Ichigo, gimiendo y apretando las sábanas con fuerza, mientras arqueaba su petizo cuerpo ante el intruso que, sin más, se alojó en su intimidad, pues el chico había hundido su dedo medio en el cálido sexo de la mujercita, realizando movimientos de entrada y salida que la enloquecían y la llenaban de placer.

Lo que empezó como una penetración suave y tranquila, se tornó desesperada pues Ichigo metía y sacaba su dedo con rapidez, regalándole a su compañera el primer éxtasis de su vida.

**~ I… Ichigooo!...**

Ella gritó al tiempo en que formaba un arcó con su espalda.

Sus piernas totalmente separadas, permitiéndole TODO al que se suponía que debía tratar y querer como hermano. . . pero no era así.

La Kuchiki respiraba agitada, su rostro matizado en carmín.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron fijamente. Sin decir palabra alguna y sin romper el contacto visual, el muchacho se acomodó entre las piernas de la chica, presionando suavemente su hombría en ella, clavando apenas la punta de su espina.

Rukia se estremeció al sentirlo; una extraña mezcla de sensaciones la recorría. . . pena, incomodidad. . . todo era tan extraño. . . pero le gustaba y quería más.

Ichigo siguió presionando hasta llenar totalmente la intimidad de la Kuchiki.

_"¡Maldición!… se siente tan jodidamente bien!."_

Pensaba el chico, apretando los dientes y comenzando con un intenso vaivén de caderas que los enloqueció a ambos.

El pequeño dolor de Rukia al ser penetrada por vez primera se desvaneció entre las exquisitas embestidas de su amante y el delicioso roce entre sus sexos. Ichigo cada vez se clavaba con mayor fuerza y rapidez.

**~ Rukia!… Rukia!…**

**~ I… Ichigo!.**

Los amantes se aferraron el uno al otro ante la oleada de placer que los recorría, el éxtasis más intenso y hermoso.

El pelinaranja derramó su semilla en la suave flor femenina. Rukia lo besó con total abandono. Dios!, lo quería tanto que no podría negarle nada. . .

Quizá por ello, aun estando cansada, no dijo nada cuando el pelinaranja volvió a mecer las caderas. . . ella también lo deseaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

¡Pequeñísimo!.

Pero me gustó, creo que me frené porque, después de todo, se criaron como hermanos y se supone que debe ser una experiencia muy incómoda, por muy linda y esperada que sea. . . eso creo ¬¬'.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Jessy moon**  
**Sakura-Jeka**  
**Katsumi Kurosawa**  
**Yukime-san**  
**Yoruichi00**  
**Foreveryour**  
**Akisa**  
**Clan Yuki**  
**Tsuki-chann**  
**LeslymaY**  
**Rukiakuran**  
**Koral Kurosaki**  
**Nami-chan**  
**Joyanegra**  
**Odaliz Delgado**  
**Maeda Ai**  
**IchiLoveRuki**

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS T_T.  
Por leer este historia, por seguirla, por sus reviews, por disfrutarla y también por su apoyo.  
Soy TAN feliz. Soy chillona, si, pero de alegria que a todos ustedes les guste este fic.

Espero que el lemon les haya gustado. Es dificiel escribir lemon, porque a veces quiero plasmarlo suave y tienro, y otras veces, un poco más perver ^/^. por cierto, agradesco que lean este fanfic, aun a pesar de que sus caps son muy cortos T_T. Sorry, es que al estar escribiendo, tengo muchas ideas, me desespero y quiero plasmarlas todas y terminar el fic rapido. Gomen T_T.

Para la persona "non grata".  
Y bueno. Ni hablar!.  
Esta "persona" no tiene nada mejor que hacer. 9 capítulos y (aunque segun no le gusta), sigue leyendo esta historia. Bipolar?. No sé. ¿Qué persona cuerda esta al pendiente de algo que no le gusta?. Yo ni siquiera leo sus reviews, ya se que están llenos de insultos y cosas que ni al caso. Veo el inicio de sus reviews y los ignoro de plano.  
Espero, en verdad, que te entretengas en otras cosas que te gusten y no estes molestingando. Si no te gusta el fic o te caigo mal, pues no leas mis fics, nadie te está obligando. Ya buscate una vida.  
NO HABRÁ MÁS PALABRAS DE MI PARTE PARA TI. NO GASTARÉ TIEMPO.

* * *

.


	11. Chapter 11

**. Lazos .**

De: **PRISS.**

Capítulo XI.

* * *

Rukia reía jovial y divertida, Ichigo la había hecho reír y luego de la feliz expresión, el pelinaranja le robó un beso. . . y otro, y uno más.

Para cuando repararon en ello, los jóvenes estaban en medio de la cocina, besándose con profunda pasión.

**~ Good morning, I…**

Las palabras quedaron en el aire.

Isshin Kurosaki recién llegaba de una pesada jornada de trabajo en el hospital. No había estado en casa por dos días y ahora que regresaba, sus hijos lo sorprendían con esta escena.

**~ Pa, papá, nosotros… yo…**

**~ Es bueno tenerte aquí, Rukia-chan.**

**~ Ha-Hai!.**

El silencio los envolvió por un rato. Al final, la chica dejó a los hombres solos, alegando que debía arreglarse antes de ir a la escuela, aunque lo único que había en su habitación era su cama.

Ambos Kurosaki se miraban fijamente, Ichigo con su característico ceño, Isshin con una picara sonrisa adornándole la cara.

**~ Sé que vas a decir una locura, así que hazlo ya.**

Decía el pelinaranja al tiempo en que desviaba la mirada y se rascaba la cabeza, fingiendo indiferencia.

**~ Ya te habías tardado, Ichigo.**

El muchacho volvió a mirar a su padre, ahora si sorprendido ante aquellas palabras.

_"¿A caso él?."_

El doctor pasó junto a su hijo y se concentró en servirse un café bien cargado. . . lo necesitaba, estaba muy cansado.

**~ ¿D-de qué hablas, viejo?.**

Una gran sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Isshin ante la pregunta de su hijo.

¿Qué no era obvio?, él era su padre después de todo y aunque no actuaba de forma muy cuerda a veces. . . la mayoría de las veces, nadie conocía a Ichigo mejor que él. Cada gesto, cada palabra y el inútil y empecinado intento del pelinaranja por evitar lo inevitable. . . enamorarse de Rukia Kuchiki.

Desde el primer encuentro, aun a pesar del claro rechazo de Ichigo, el Kurosaki pudo ver en su mirada la emoción ante la llegada de esa nueva personita. Luego, el fuerte deseo de protegerla a pesar de su corta y tierna edad, para finalmente ver a un hombre desesperado por dejar de pensar en la chiquilla como un hombre piensa en una mujer, al extremo de alejarla cruelmente de él, tratándola de la forma más fría y grosera.

¿Y todo para qué?. . . para al final de cuentas caer rendido a los pies de la pequeña y linda chica. . . la que debió querer como a una hermana.

**~ Rukia regresó a casa… me disculpé con ella y…**

**~ ¡La amas!.**

Aquello no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Al pelinaranja ya no le sorprendían las palabras de su padre.

**~ Si.**

La sonrisa de Isshin Kurosaki se amplió aun más al escuchar a su hijo, por fin había dejado a un lado su obstinación y aceptaba abiertamente y sin temor alguno sus sentimientos por la Kuchiki.

**~ Ya lo sabía… y está bien. No hay mejor mujer para ti que ella, y no hay mejor hombre para ella… que tú.**

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Ichigo. Era bueno saber que su padre los apoyaba en su loco, pero intenso romance.

**~ Solo te pido una cosa, hijo.**

**~ ¿Cuál?...**

**~ Usen protección cuando duerman juntos, porque aunque me muero por tener nietos, Rukia-chan aun es muy joven.**

**~ ¡Maldito viejo pervertido!.**

Gritó el muchacho, poco antes de salir de la cocina y gritarle a su novia que se les estaba haciendo tarde.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Isshin no se borró de su rostro en ningún momento, mientras un pensamiento cruzaba su mente. . .

_"Si, así es como las cosas deben ser."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Me encanta la personalidad de Isshin y realmente creo que quiere a Rukia como a otra hija.

Y en verdad pienso que a él le gustaría que Rukia e Ichigo terminasen juntos, así que. . . no me pude resistir ^^'.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Jessy moon 15**  
**Yoruichi00**  
**Rukiakuran**  
**Akisa**  
**Yukime-san**  
**Ichiruki forever**  
**Lovetamaki1**  
**Mei Fanel**  
**Katsumi Kurosawa**  
**Clan Yuki**  
**Nami-chan**  
**Tsuki-chann**  
**Mitsury sorame**  
**Joyanegra**  
**Foreveryour**  
**Sakura-Jeka**  
**Maeda Ai**  
**Odaliz Delgado**  
**Maru**

MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS.  
Me alegra que les gustara el lemon, a pesar de ser pequeñito y que le faltasen alguos detalles que lo hubiesen hecho mucho mejor.

Por cierto, no se desarrolló el asunto de la "experiencia" de Ichigo. Podriamos decir que si es más experimentado que Rukia, aunque él no llegó tan lejos con Orihime. Se da a entebder que si, no fue la primera vez del Kurosaki, pero no se profundizó acerca de con quien. Lo importante es que está con Rukia ^^ .

Este fic ya está en la recta final .

* * *

.


	12. Chapter 12

**. Lazos .**

De: **PRISS.**

Capítulo XII.

* * *

Al finalizar la última clase todos recogieron sus cosas casi con desesperación. En ese instante no se diferenciaban de los chicos de secundaria.

**~ ¿A dónde crees que vas, Kurosaki?.**

El pelinaranja se giró, quedando de frente a su amigo. Uryuu era quien siempre lo fastidiaba de alguna u otra manera.

**~ ¿Qué quieres, Ishida?, tengo prisa.**

**~ Eso veo, amigo, sin embargo no puedo dejarte ir. Hoy se reúne el grupo, ¿lo olvidaste?.**

El Kurosaki alzó la mirada y se rascó la cabeza.

**~ Ahh, eso… no iré!.**

**~ ¡¿QUÉ?!.**

Ichigo juraría que el grito del pelinegro se escuchó por todo el campus; arrugó más el ceño.

_"Como si nuestras reuniones fuesen la gran cosa."_

Pensaba el pelinaranja, dando media vuelta y dejando a su amigo con la palabra en la boca.

Ya iba a cruzar la entrada del aula, cuando, de la nada y justo frente a él, apareció el resto del grupo. Orihime se veía muy animada, demasiado, mientras que Chad, bueno, él. . . es el opuesto de Inoue.

**~ ¿Pensaste que escaparías?.**

La voz de Renji sonó casi lúgubre, más el pelinaranja no le prestó importancia, de hecho, lo ignoró. Todavía estaba molesto porque ese bastardo traidor intentó quitarle a SU chica.

**~ Lo siento, chicos, otro día será.**

Dijo al fin, ya en el umbral de la puerta.

**~ Pe-pero Kurosaki-kun… ¿a dónde vas?.**

**~ Si, ¿qué puede ser más importante que salir con tus amigos?.**

Ishida no lo podía creer, esta era la primera vez que ese desgraciado los dejaba plantados.

**~ Pasaré el fin de semana con mi novia.**

**~ Q-qué tú qué?!...**

Todos, excepto Renji, se sorprendieron, de hecho, el pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, gruñendo un par de cosas que nadie alcanzó a escuchar.

**~ ¿Cuál novia, Kurosaki?... ¿quién tendría el valor de aguantarte?.**

**~ Rukia!.**

Esta vez la sorpresa fue expresada con un silencio total.

**~ ¿Ru, Rukia-chan?... tu hermana?!...**

La voz de Inoue sonó entrecortada.

No podía ser, esto era una broma. . . ¿verdad?.

**~ Ella no es mi hermana, ya te lo dije… es MI NOVIA.** -Ichigo remarcó el último par de palabras.- **~ Nos vemos.**

Sin más, el pelinaranja abandonó el aula y minutos después la universidad.

El silencio acompañó a los jóvenes por un rato, hasta que Ishida lo rompió.

**~ No me sorprende, la forma en que la miraba… lo delataba.**

**~ Ya se había tardado.**

Uryuu y Renji parecían ya verlo venir desde antes y parecían estar felices por su amigo de cabellos naranjas. El se veía muy feliz y tranquilo con esa relación.

Inoue Orihime pensaba que debería estar contenta por Ichigo, entonces. . .

_"¿Por qué no es así?."_

Se preguntaba. . .

El nudo en su garganta fue su única respuesta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Siento que este cap pudo reflejar más, pero creo que no tenía muy clara la idea.

De cualquier forma, lo importante era que el grupo de Ichigo se enterase ^^'.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Akisa**  
**LeslymaY**  
**Maru**  
**Kiaru87**  
**Jessy moon 15**  
**Yoruichi00**  
**Odaliz Delgado**  
**Katsumi Kurosawa**  
**Nami-chan**  
**Joyanegra**  
**Sakura-Jeka**  
**Lauris1562**  
**Lovetamaki1**  
**Foreveryour**  
**Etterna Fanel**  
**Maeda Ai**  
**Clan Yuki**

GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS ^^.  
Bueno, no fue una relación a escondidas después de todo. Pienso que, a fin de cuentas, ellos no son hermanos de sangre, asi que si algo surge entre ellos, no es algo malo, solo la incomodidad, si a caso, jeje.

Ichigo y Orihime no eran pareja como tal. En realidad, Ichigo la utilizó para alejar a Rukia. Gomen Orihime ¬¬'.

Por cierto, no me imagino a mi padre como Isshin. Los mios siempre han sido MUY estrictos.

Si habrá más lemon en el siguiente cap.

* * *

.


	13. Chapter 13

**. Lazos .**

De: **PRISS.**

Capítulo XIII.

* * *

Rukia preparaba el desayuno; hoy era su turno y aunque se quejase constantemente de ello, alegando que el pelinaranja no se merecía el esfuerzo que ella hacía, por supuesto que ella fingía.

Una sonrisa le cruzó su lindo rostro. La Kuchiki estaba tan ensimismada que no se percató que el Kurosaki la miraba desde el marco de la puerta.

Una sonrisa también plasmada en su rostro; le provocaba cierta ternura que ella cocinara para él.

Más los pensamientos del muchacho comenzaron a cambiar de rumbo. Su sonrisa se esfumó y un intenso brillo envolvió sus amielados ojos.

De pronto se hallaba justo detrás de la chica; Rukia sintió la respiración del pelinaranja, haciéndola estremecer.

**~ El viejo no estará en todo el fin de semana.**

Le susurró. Ella tembló ante el significado de dichas palabras.

Las manos de Ichigo no tardaron en recorrer la figura de la pequeña mujer. Aun por encima de las ropas, sus toscas manos se apoderaron sobre cada uno de los pechos de la pelinegra, quien gimió ante el delicioso apretón que sufrieron sus senos.

El débil sonido encendió totalmente al Kurosaki, quien tomó entre sus brazos a la jovencita.

La lujuria lo envolvió y en un segundo recostó a Rukia sobre la mesa, despojándola de sus ropas poco después.

**~ Ma-matte, Ichigo…**

**~ No, ¡no puedo!.**

El rojo tomó las mejillas de la Kuchiki, ya totalmente desnuda ante un Ichigo que solo conservaba los pantalones.

**~ ¡Eres hermosa!… bellísima!.**

Ante estas palabras, el pelinaranja se posó sobre ella; sus labios recorriendo los perfectos senos, besando, lamiendo y succionando.

La chica se arqueó bajo el cuerpo de su compañero. Kami, esto era tan deliciosamente intenso.

Los ardientes labios del muchacho pronto llegaron hasta la intimidad de su compañera.

Ichigo se detuvo un instante, tan solo un instante, para admirar a la bella mujer atrapada bajo su cuerpo. . . ella era tan pequeña y delicada. . .

_"¡Tan hermosa!."_

Pensaba. Sus miradas conectadas mientras el chico se acomodaba entre las piernas de la pelinegra y clavaba la punta de su hombría en la intima flor femenina.

**~ Ahhh, I-Ichigo!. . .**

**~ Joder, Rukia. . . ¡eres tan estrecha!, aahhh!. . .**

El Kurosaki apretó ojos y dientes al tiempo en que se clavaba totalmente en la cálida y mojada intimidad de su chica.

Se detuvo, gozando de la estrechez y comodidad que el pequeño espacio le brindaba. Un espacio, un lugar que Rukia le regalaba. Luego comenzó a mecer las caderas, primero lenta y tranquilamente, después con rapidez, casi desquiciado en sus embates.

**~ Rukia, Rukia!. . .**

Al pelinaranja se le iba la voz, llamándola.

Y la besó con voracidad, penetrando también en su boca con su cálida y ansiosa lengua. Ambos estaban sumergidos en un erótico trance en el que solo eran conscientes de sus cuerpos fundidos en uno solo; sus sexos rozándose con desesperación y sin pudor, un roce que tuvo por fin la tan ansiada recompensa cuando el cosquilleo en el vientre de la Kuchiki se tornó en un fuerte orgasmo que la hizo gritar el nombre de su amante y clavarle las uñas en la espalda.

Las palpitaciones en su interior fueron la ruina para Ichigo, quien siguió a la chica al éxtasis, derramando en ella su semilla.

**.**

**.**

En la cocina, solo se escuchaban los jadeos y las agitadas respiraciones de dos amantes aun entrelazados, besándose tranquila y lentamente.

**~ Te amo, enana!. . .**

Le decía Ichigo, entre besos.

Era la primera vez que él decía esas palabras.

Sorprendida, Rukia rompió el beso; una linda sonrisa le iluminó el rostro al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban con intensidad.

**~ ¡Yo también te amo!.**

Le dijo ella y volvieron a besarse. . . y a mover las caderas poco después.

Ichigo la alzó y comenzó a caminar por la casa, la Kuchiki aferrada a él con las piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

Quería hacerle el amor. . . en todas las habitaciones de la casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Un lemon cortito, lo sé, pero con palabras que, al menos para mí, son muy insinuantes.

Creo me debo dejar de conversar con cierta personita ¬¬'.

El siguiente cap es el desenlace.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Yoruichi00**  
**Jessy moon 15**  
**Maru**  
**Lovetamaki1**  
**Akisa**  
**Kiaru87**  
**Katsumi Kurosawa**  
**Clan Yuki**  
**Tsuki-chann**  
**Foreveryour**  
**Nami-chan**  
**Etterna Fanel**  
**Odaliz Delgado**  
**Sakura-Jeka**  
**Maeda Ai**  
**Sasura-chan uchiha**

GRACIAS.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, que subió como la espuma y se convirtió en mi tercer fic con más reviews (172), desbancando a mi fic "Por un futuro sin reglas", también de Bleach. Y quedando solo por debajo de mis fics "Una princesa entre tinieblas" y "Un hijo para Anna" ambos de Shaman King.

Por cierto, que tengo planeado adaptar a Bleach algunos de mis fics de Shaman King. Para lo cual quisiera proponerle a algunos lectores que propongan cual o cuales fics les gustaría que adaptase. Ya más adelante contactaré con los lectores. Quizás en un par de meses ^^.  
¿Qué opinan?.

Y solo resta decir. . . que el siguiente es el útltimo cap.  
Espero les guste T_T.

* * *

.


	14. Chapter 14

**. Lazos .**

De: **PRISS.**

_21-JUL-09_

_23-OCT-09_

Capítulo XIV.

* * *

Entraron juntos a la cafetería, tomados de la mano, aunque el Kurosaki con su ya característico ceño tan marcado, ella seria, casi fría.

Ishida los miró con una sonrisa irónica; a veces no parecían la pareja de enamorados que eran.

_"Si no los conociera…"_

Pensaba el peliazul, mientras les hacía señas para que se sentaran con él.

**~ Es raro verlos juntos.**

Le soltó apenas tomaron asiento.

Ichigo y Rukia se miraron un instante. Bueno, eso era obvio, pues a pesar de asistir a la misma universidad, no estudiaban la misma carrera.

_"Además, él está en su último año y yo recién llevo un par de meses aquí."_

Prensaba la pequeña pelinegra, restándole importancia al asunto y bebiendo un poco del mocaccino frente a ella.

Pero el pelinaranja puso mala cara después del comentario de su amigo. No por nada, su situación con la Kuchiki era conocida por un considerable número de la matricula de la universidad.

Nunca hacían falta comentarios en los pasillos o en las aulas.

Recordaba una de las tantas conversaciones que se escuchaban en los pasillos. . .

_**~ Lo sabías?, son hermanos.**_

_**~ Pero ella es adoptada.**_

_**~ Aun así. . . ¿cómo pueden tener una relación amorosa?.**_

_**~ Ese Kurosaki es un aprovechado, mira que engatusar a una chiquilla.**_

_**~ Más que aprovechado, un egoísta. Kuchiki es bellísima, debería dejársela a otro y comportarse como lo que es. . . su hermano. . .**_

Sobra decir que los autores de dichos comentarios se ganaron un ojo morado y otros golpes más.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza, tratando de olvidarse de aquel incidente; torció la boca. No podía ser que su relación estuviese en boca de todos. Y aunque no le daba la más mínima importancia a todos esos comentarios, eso no quería decir que no se estuviese cansando ya.

El Kurosaki hubiese seguido maquilando ideas para romperle la cara a más de uno, pero la repentina llegada del resto de sus amigos lo detuvo. Chad, Inoue y Renji se reunieron con ellos.

**~ Esto sí que es más inusual… el reunirnos todos.**

El pelinaranja se dirigía especialmente al pelirrojo, quien se suponía que ya había concluido sus estudios.

Renji desvió la mirada, venía a realizar unos trámites para su cédula, eso era todo.

**~ Y bueno. . . ¿qué cuentan?. . .**

Era más que obvia la urgencia del Abarai por cambiar el tema, al parecer el asunto de su cédula lo tenía muy estresado.

Y sin nada mejor de que hablar, Uryuu retomó el tema de la relación de sus amigos.

**~ Le decía a este par de enamorados que es raro verlos juntos.**

Orihime parpadeó ante las palabras de su amigo peliazul.

**~ ¿Por qué, si son hermanos?, además de novios, y no solo eso. . . viven juntos. Es natural que pasen tiempo juntos.**

Ichigo torció la boca. Se fastidió de los coros del disco rayado que eran para él los comentarios de todos sus amigos. Hasta Chad, que si bien no decía nada, no paraba de mover la cabeza afirmativamente, dándole la razón a todo lo que se hablaba.

**~ Rukia es más que eso. . . ella es mi futura esposa.**

**~ ¡¿QUÉEE?!. . .**

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante las palabras del pelinaranja, y su grito atrajo las miradas curiosas de todos lo que ocupaban la cafetería en ese momento.

El Kurosaki se maldijo por no ser capaz de mantener su bocota cerrada, y la mirada de Rukia no ayudaba mucho. Pero es que quería que todos entendieran que su lazo con ella era mucho más profundo y especial de lo que todos imaginaban.

Incomodo y hasta fastidiado de toda esa situación, Ichigo se puso de pie, llevándose consigo a la pelinegra, disculpándose porque "ambos" debían regresar a clases, dejando a sus amigos con la palabra en la boca.

La Kuchiki apretó la mano de su compañero. . .

**~ Ichigo. . . lo que dijiste. . .**

**~ Apenas me gradúe y consiga un empleo. . . ¡te ataré a mí para siempre, enana!.**

Le dijo él, sin mirarla en ningún momento.

Rukia sonrió, el Kurosaki no pudo evitar el rojo en sus mejillas.

**~ ¿Me lo prometes?.**

Ichigo la miró por fin, y luego poco después la besó sin importarle las curiosas miradas.

Y eso era suficiente para ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. F I N .**

* * *

Creo que fue un final un poco forzado, y sin embargo me gustó como quedó.

Especialmente la última frase de Ichigo ^^'.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Jessy moon 15**  
**Katsumi Kurosawa**  
**Akisa**  
**Clan Yuki**  
**Sakura-Jeka**  
**Kiaru87**  
**Lovetamaki1**  
**Sasura-chan uchiha**  
**Foreveryour**  
**Etterna Fanel**  
**Yoruichi00**  
**Odaliz Delgado**  
**Mitsury sorame**  
**Maeda Ai**

ARIGATOU.  
Agradezco muchisimo a todos ustedes que han leído este fic, sus comentarios, que agregaran a favoritos la historia. Ojalá les haya gustado este final.

Espero que se interesen en leer mis futuros fics. Tengo tres historias largas más de este anime, además de los fics de Shaman king que quiero adaptar poara Bleach.  
Y un fic que escribi como una historia original, es decir, no está basada en un anime, pero me propongo adaptarla para Bleach también.

Sin más. agradezco todo su apoyo T_T.

* * *

.


End file.
